Waterlogged - The Mermaid and Her Sailor
by watergirl50610
Summary: Alana and her other mermaid sisters enjoy louring seamen into the waters to drown, but when a handsome sailor named William Graham comes along, Alana accidentally falls for him and tries her best to prevent her sisters from killing him.


Alana had lost count of exactly how many sailors her and her sisters have drowned, but the number was bordering on 400. By day they would sunbathe on the rocks along the beach and flirt with the men, sometimes even singing to them with their harmonious voices to gain their admiration and trust. By night, though, the girls used their voices against the unsuspecting victims, calling them to the end of the docks only to grab them by the necks and pull them under when they leaned down for a kiss.

Most of the seamen killed were rude, savage, and disrespectful to their families back home, breaking their wives trust in them just so they could say they had a fling with "a pretty sea lass". Why her sisters picked out a younger man with a kind smile and even more kind personality, Alana didn't know.

Will and Alana me the day his ship docked, the former pausing from his work to lean over the wooden railing and call out to her with a gleeful grin on his face, "Hello there."

"Hi," Alana was treading the surface of the calm water, her head and shoulders the only things exposed to the warm, tropical air. His face was mostly a blur to her, his shining teeth and brown hair the only details of him she was able to see clearly from this distance.

He stared at her in awe for a few seconds before braking his gaze, turning to listen to one of his crew mates. Alana waited patiently, not wanting to pass up the chance to talk to him. His gaze returned to her a minute later, his smile just as brilliant as before, "You are very beautiful."

A chorus of giggles only audible to Alana's ears broke out from the dark waters underneath the ship, her sisters watching and listening as she spoke with the man above, "Thank you. You are very handsome as well." The man's smile grew as he looked to the side, blushing.

There was a shout from somewhere else on the deck, Will turning around once more to give an equally loud reply. A small smirk formed on her face as she observed him move his arms about to emphasize his words. "Sorry," he spoke calmly as he looked down at her one last time. "I have to get back to work. Can.. can I see you again?" The sailor's nervousness shone through his voice, embarrassment written on his face as he stumbled with his words.

"Tonight," Alana's voice was smooth and pleasing to the ears, his unease disappearing as she spoke, "you'll know where to go, just follow the pull."

She ducked her head below the waters to join the other girls, only to be called back by a very faint, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'm Will, by the way. William Graham."

It wasn't very often she learned the names of the sailors, and it was as rare for them to learn hers, "My name is Alana." She then vanished beneath the ship before he could say another word.

Alana made sure to arrive at the hidden beach before sunset, pulling herself out of the water and on to a rock so her hair could dry in to its natural curls as she waited for Will to arrive.

He showed up when the moon was directly overhead, its white light shinning down on the two of them. "Hello again," he spoke softly, walking across the sand and joining her on the rock. Alana smiled at him, taking in his features at the close proximity; he was very handsome indeed, a young, well-defined face with a jaw covered in stubble.

Will was different from the other sailors; he was respectful and kind, his eyes watching hers instead of staring down at her exposed breasts like the other sailors did. "You are very beautiful."

Alana let out a small laugh, "You already told me that. Earlier, while you were on the ship."

He shrugged, a grin on his face, "Well, now that I can see you up close, I had to reinstate my point." She looked down at the rock and picked at one of its dents, blushing at his polite words.

Will lifted a hand and gently brushed it through her curls, "I like your hair like this; it makes you look very elegant." The touch of his fingers on the side of her face sent sparks through her veins, a spark she had never felt before when any of the other sailors had touched her.

Alana watched him as his eyes drifted over her face, seeming to take in every little detail of her countenance, "So beautiful."

"Can't you say anything else?" She had meant the for question to be silly, for she had been amused at his limited range of words, but his face showed offense; his smile had disappeared and his ever-shifting gaze had frozen, almost like he was staring off at nothing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Can I kiss you?" his words surprised her, his clear, blue eyes flickering up to meet her own.

She gave a small nod, "Of course." Yes, Alana had kissed the other sailors, but none of them like this. She had always been the one to lure them to her, not the other way around. Her pulse quickened as his hand moved her cheek, thumb brushing over her tanned skin lightly. His lips were soft as they met hers, the kiss careful and hesitant. "Don't be afraid," she murmured.

Her words seemed to spark something in him as the kiss became more passionate, his other hand moving to her side to pull her to him. There was a sense of eagerness at his touch, desperation as well, like he needed this more than anything. She placed her hand on his thigh and flicked her tail, trying to move up the rock just a bit more so she could be as close as possible to him, her want for him unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Disappointment washed through her as he pulled away, her insides suddenly feeling empty. "I have to go," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. She gave him an understanding nod, her hand falling from his lap as he stood. "We're only going to be docked here for a week-"

"Then come back tomorrow," her voice sounded more desperate than she had wanted it to, but it showed him how she felt inside, the joy that went through her when they kissed and the pain she felt when he pulled away.

Will smiled and nodded as he stepped backwards off of the rock and on to the sand, "I will." Alana watched with sadness as he made his way towards the edge of the trees, turning around to glance at her one last time before he returned to his ship, "Bye Alana."

Alana had her eyes closed and her hands folded over her stomach in peaceful relaxation when they met the next night, her nerves having been strained all day in anticipation. Will was quiet as he approached her, taking his shoes off before he stepped on to the rock and leaned over the mermaid, kissing her softly to let her know of his presence.

"Hello," she opened her eyes as he pulled away, a wide smile on her face. He sat to the side of her, careful to not have sat on her damp hair that was spread out around her. Reaching up, she ran a hand through his curls just like he had done to her the previous night. "So handsome," she mimicked, laughing as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

Will picked her up bridal-style and carried her on to the sand, setting her down under a palm tree before sitting down beside her and pulling her on to his lap. He leaned back against the tree's trunk as Alana rested her head on his shoulder. "I've never been this far up the beach before; you better not kidnap me," she teased, her hand reaching down to intertwine with his.

He pretended to be flabbergasted, a fake look of shock on his face, "I would never!" Alana giggled as he kissed her temple.

They talked for an hour or so, Alana telling him about her underwater life, Will telling her about his travels. "I wish you could come with me," he spoke softly after he had kissed her, hands clasped on her far hip to pull her close.

Her hand moved to the side of his face, their eyes staring in to the others, "I wish I could too, but my sisters would never allow it." Her heart ached at the thought of being stuck here for the rest of her life, luring men to their death until she died herself. "Can't you stay?" Unfortunately, she already knew the answer to the question.

Will didn't answer her with words, responding only with a kiss unlike previous ones; his lips were wanting, but the expression on his face was sadness. "Hey," she broke the embrace to smile at him, "We still have now. There's no need to be upset." With a nod, his mouth returned to hers more eagerly than before, a hand moving up her side to brush the soft skin under one of her breasts.

"Go ahead," she told him before he could ask; he carefully placed it on top of her, massaging her gently while his free arm wrapped around her back with his hand hooked at her waist so she couldn't fall. Alana's eyes closed as she sighed at his touch, a touch so much gentler than she had ever felt before. She let out a small noise of pleasure as he felt her, his head dipping down so he could kiss her collar-bone.

His movements stopped a few seconds later, Alana lifting her eyelids to find him examining the upper part of her tail, right where her legs would meet if she had them. "Is there a way I can...?" Curious eyes moved up to meet hers, his hand brushing over the scales on the lower half of her body.

She shook her head, "No. There's buildup, though, but no release." He looked back down at her waist in disappointment. "But _I_ can help _you_," she teased, a hand moving down to press at the slight bulge in his trousers.

"That's- that's not fair," he muttered, blinking as he tried not to think too much about her touch.

Alana shrugged, "Please, Will, let me. _I want to_." He gave her a single nod, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tree as she shifted on her lap to give herself more room.

Fingers trailing down his covered chest, they quickly came to the button of his pants. She kissed his neck as she freed him from all layers of fabric, a small grunt coming from him as she gripped him gently. "Shh," Alana whispered as she began to stroke him slowly, helping him become fully erect.

One of Will's arms was still around her, the other clamped to the side of her tail to keep her from sliding off his lap. Alana smiled as he pressed his lips together, hips moving slightly to match the pace of her hand. "Fa-faster, please," he requested, his breathing becoming heavier.

She did as he wished, enjoying the noises of pleasure that began to emerge from his throat. "Alana, I'm.." his words were lost in a moan, his fingers tightening around her as he came. She kissed his neck once more as he bared his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm rocked his whole body.

"There there," she murmured as he slumped against her, his breathing rapid. After securing him in his pants once more, she moved her hand up to pat the side of his head as he regained composure. "I have to go."

"So... soon..?" he huffed, looking up at her with foggy eyes.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow."

He gave a small nod just before she kissed him, using his last remaining strength to help her off of his lap and towards the water. "Goodbye," she called before diving in.

Will watched as her body slid below the waves, her tail causing a small splash as she vanished. "Wow." He stood with shaky legs and made his way back to the docks, stumbling as the last twinges of pleasure ran through him.

Alana was crying on the rock when Will came upon her the next night, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. He knelt beside her half-emerged body, placing a hand on her back. "What's wrong?" his voiced dripped with worry and concern, a lump forming in his throat at seeing her this upset.

Her mouth opened but no words came out, eyes darting from side to side as she tried to think of something. She finally spoke, her voice strained yet cold, "My sisters are jealous of me. They're..." she paused, trying to swallow her tears. Her attempt didn't work though as the streaks ran down her terrified looking face, "They're going to try to kill you Will. Like all the others. Tomorrow."

Will shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile, "It's alright, I won't let them."

"You've never heard us sing. You'll be unable to stop yourself." He started to protest, but Alana cut him off with a melody. His eyes went wide, staring at her almost in a trance. A few seconds later he put a stop to her song with a rough kiss, pushing her off the rock while also exposing his neck to open water. She pushed him away, watching with sadness as he slowly blinked back in to reality. "See?"

"I-," he began, glancing around him in a sort of disbelief, scrambling back up on to the rock before he fell in.

Alana clasped her hands around his, "Promise me you'll have your crew mates barricade you in or something tomorrow; I can't stand you lose you, _please_."

Closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I promise." They stayed like that for a minute or so, Will's head scrambling at the events that might happen in just one day. "Alana?"

"Hm?" Her eyes were closed as well, wanting to spend her possible last minutes with Will in peace.

"I... I love you," he placed a hand on the back of her neck, pulling away slightly so he could kiss her forehead.

Alana let out a small but grateful laugh, "I love you too." A furious chorus of mermaid murmurs invaded her ears, causing her to whip around in panic. "I have to go. Please, be safe."

She submerged in to the dark waters before Will could even say goodbye.

"_Leave him be!_" Alana screamed, pulling against two of her sister's grips. The other mermaids giggled, enjoying watching her suffer as they lured Will to the edge of the docks.

She watched in horror as he fell to his knees, smiling down at the red-head that beckoned him closer. The girl reached her hands up and placed them on either side of his neck, pulling him closer so she could kiss him.

Alana shouted out as he leaned too far and fell into the water, three or four other mermaids swarming him to keep him under. They brought him close enough to her so she could watch as the last bubble of air left his mouth, his eyes locking with hers as the salt water filled his lungs.

Her sisters vanished the second he was gone, freeing Alana so she could follow Will's body as it bobbed to the surface, lifeless. "No," she pat his cheeks, trying to wake him even though she knew it was pointless. "No, please. Will, wake up. Wake up!" Sobs rocked her body as she squeezed her eyes shut, her heart tightening in pain.

A crowd of Will's shipmates had gathered on the dock, having been drawn by the mermaids' voices. Now they watched in sadness as Alana mourned over Will, cradling his limp body in her arms.

It was about ten minutes later when she composed herself enough to pull him back towards the dock, looking up at the few remaining men that sat there. "Make sure he gets back to his family."

One of the sailors shook his head, " 'e has no family, miss. Just 'imself." The news brought fresh tears to her eyes, a few sliding down her cheeks as she glanced down at his pale face.

"Then make sure he gets buried properly. Please." The sailor gave her a nod and reached down for his body, Alana lifting him up in to the man's arms. She watched as he walked away with Will, a final wave of sadness washing over her as her sisters' cruel laughter filled her ears. Her voice was quiet as she spoke her last words to him, "Goodbye Will. I love you."


End file.
